Guide: Creating Your MC
In the OddRealm Adventures roleplay, anyone who wishes to participate must first follow a series of guidelines, this being the second one. This guide explains how to create ones personal main character. Step 1: Get Acquanted with the Lore You need to know all there is to know about the universe of the roleplay - the OddRealm. Lucky for you all information can be browsed on this wiki. Don't worry - this doesn't mean you need to read all wiki-articles, but you do need to read through all of the chapters and pictures. Everything that has happened in these pictures is considered unchangeble truth - just like your future pictures will. Step 2: Consider Your Options Every OddRealm Adventures-roleplayer must have a Main Character to follow in their adventures. Main Characters must be unique and original, unlike copied characters and satire characters. Based on previous lore, your character can have relations of all kinds with other characters, locations and objects that have appeared in the story so far - except other roleplayers' main characters. Use these established characters and locations to your advantage as you are required to write your MC's background story WITHOUT creating any new characters or locations before your character has been approved by an admin. However - new objects, if worn by your main character - create as many as you please. It is recommended that you read through the list of all known races in the universe. Consider using one of those for your main character. Likewise is it recommended to consider being affiliated with any of the current factions, but none of these are required. If you want your character's background story leading directly to your first picture, you should keep in mind that you have a limited access to locations in your first picture, depending on your amount of achievement points. Expect to have at least 20 achievement points by the time your Main Character has been approved - and with that in mind, consider your options for your first picture on the Location-page. Finally, consider looking through the list of requests - these cannot be included in your character background story, but you might want to tweak your story a little so that they can be included in your first pic later on. Step 3: Create Your Personal Main Character Start out by drawing a full-body concept art of your own pesonal Main Character, and it to the wikia. However, before you can use the character in the story, it must be accepted by an admin first. So you have to visit the Forums, where you will find a board named Main Character Introduction Threads. Inside this board, post a new thread, named after your character's full name. In the description, add the text which can be seen below, and edit each field to your liking afterwards. RACE: ** TITLE: *** OCCUPATION: **** PERSONALITY: ***** POWERS AND ABILITIES: ****** POSSESSIONS: ******* BACKGROUND STORY: ******** Instead of * enter the file-name of your character's full-body concept art. This must be uploaded to the wiki before, or after you have entered its name. Example: Oddam.png Instead of ** write the race of your character. You can look for inspiration in the list of already-existing races, but it is not forbidden to invent a new one. Example: Zombie Instead of *** write the titles of your character. Note the difference between ones title and actual occupation. Example: The Happy One Instead of **** write the occupation of your character. Note the difference between ones title and actual occupation. Example: Butcher Instead of ***** write a description of your character's personality. Example: He is constantly very angry, expecially when seeing red. Instead of ****** write a description of your character's powers and abilities. Example: She is able to throw lazer-beams from her eye balls, but only on tuesdays. Instead of ******* write the possessions of your character - include as much as possible. Example: Angry Brain. Orange hat, jacket and jeans. Microphone and music instrument. Instead of ******** write the story of your character, before he or she is going to enter the main story - it is important that it happens before your first pic, and that your first pic is going to be a continuation of this story. It is even more important that you are not including any characters and locations in this text, except those that have already been introduced by other players beforehand, excluding their main characters. You can only include new objects, if it is one of your character's possessions. When you are finally posting the discussion, you only have to wait until an admin have passed by, and approved of your character, before you can proceed to draw your first pic. If the admin doesn't approve of it at first, he or she will help you update some details on your character so that it can soon be approved.